Heart Song Collection
by Lil-Bit-Stars
Summary: Collection of Song Fictions using Anakin and Padme.
1. Introduction

Introduction to 'Heart Song Collection'  
  
All written by Lil' Bit  
  
What this is a collection of Song Fictions. I think that they are the easiest things to write; yet figuring out how to write a story around the lyrics can be difficult. I love Padmé and Anakin and their love story, so I've created several song fics around their relationship.  
  
Notes to readers: mean thoughts while ~~ are song lyrics since I can't figure out italics for this website. The song title and singer will be included with each song. Reviews are a must, then you will receive more song fics. Usually I'll include some sort of notation about each of the fics at the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: All the songs and characters (except for otherwise noted) belong to the writers and the creators. They receive all credit. The stories are all my own creation, so the writing style and idea are mind. No money is being received off of this. I'm doing this for personal fame and value.  
  
Dedication: This entire collection goes out to my parents and all of my friends, which I won't list due to the etiquette of the 'net and the list is soooo long.  
  
Rating: Vary between PG and possibly R. I will not write any graphic sex scenes in these. That just taints the entire thing.  
  
On with the collection. 


	2. Arms of the Angel

This is one of my favorite songs and song fics. It uses Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel'. Since Anakin called Padmé an Angel in Episode I, the song just fit. This one is also posted on the Moons of Iego website. This was the first song fic I ever wrote.  
  
AU and PG  
  
  
  
The Arms of the Angel  
  
  
  
~Spend all your time waiting for a second chance, For a break that would make it okay.~  
  
Anakin stared out his window at the falling rain. The death of his mother had hit him hard. He had sometimes wished, like this moment, that he had never gone with Qui-Gon. He wondered why the path of the Force was taking him this way. Where was his second chance?  
  
~There's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day.~  
  
His mind would not stop working. The sun had descended below the horizon, and night was upon them. Rain still battered the windows. Sleep was the main priority right now, but somehow it evaded his grasp. Nothing he did helped him forget his mother. He needed something to do.  
  
~I need some distraction, oh beautiful release. Memory seeps from my veins.~  
  
He thought of his mother a lot now as he wandered the halls of the Theed Palace. 'Too many memories', is what he thought sometimes. He needed something else to think of right now. Walking into the throne room, he discovered that he wasn't alone. There was someone in the room already.  
  
~Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.~  
  
She was standing there as a vision to him, beautiful and wonderful. Standing there in the darkness, but there was just enough light to see her, was the woman that he had fallen in love with, his Angel.  
  
~In the arms of an angel, Fly away from here, From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.~  
  
She turned to him, feeling his sadness. She held out her arms to him and he collapsed into her arms. Feeling the warmth and comfort there in her arms. Peace would find him, if he stayed in the Angel's arms.  
  
~You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie.~  
  
Her soft voice spoke to him, pulling him out of his mind. "Ani, I heard." He didn't want to hear. He wanted everything to be silent. Oh, the pain that his mind was giving him.  
  
~You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort there. ~  
  
He could smell the scent of her hair, the warmth of her body against his. There was comfort and solace in her arms. The Dark Side would not dare challenge him here. Padmé's love kept him warm. There could be peace here.  
  
~So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn, There's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting.~  
  
The Dark Side had been following him ever since his mother's death. The Jedi Masters would tell him time after time that he should have never kept so much for his mother. His eyes held tears now, but he would not let them fall. His heart kept twisting in a storm of emotion.  
  
~You keep building the lie, That you make up for all that you lack.~  
  
He would tell himself sometimes that perhaps that his mother was still alive, that what he felt was just the fear of his own heart. He was a good man. He would be an excellent Jedi. He was everything that he dreamed to be. He hoped.  
  
~It don't make no difference, Escaping one last time.~  
  
Running to Padmé should be the last thing that he did. His Masters would have told him to stand up to these feelings on his own. But, he had a feeling that this would be the last time he could find solace in her arms. There was a nagging at his heart telling him that he should spend as much time as possible with his love.  
  
~It's easier to believe in the sweet madness oh, This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.~  
  
There now was no doubt in his mind that his mother was truly dead. It was easier than making up any imaginary explanation. The pain that he was feeling was unbearable, driving him mad. Death was not supposed to be part of everyday life.  
  
~In the arms of an angel, Fly away from here, From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.~  
  
Her lips met his in a soft kiss. His Angel knew how to save him and try to heal the pain. Her lips were soft and warm, her embrace even more than that. He wanted to stay here, away from anything that he feared. Away from pain, and sadness, and cold.  
  
~You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie.~  
  
This time he spoke softly, "My Angel." That was all he could get out, to break the silence that had collected around them. Now the tears fell, mixing in her hair. Those words in his own ears were magic. They, in themselves, comforted him.  
  
~You're in the arms of the angel, May you find comfort some here.~  
  
Comfort finally found him. Love, hope and destiny intertwined themselves around the couple. Anakin whispered softly to his love, "I love you, Angel."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, "I know, Jedi."  
  
The rain slowed to a gentle drizzle and the clouds lifted, bathing them both in moonlight. Silhouetted in the moonlight, he could see that he had been right about this girl, she was truly an Angel.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Star Wars dream: George Lucas "Angel": Sarah McLachlan The Arms of the Angel fan fiction: Lil' Bit, July 2001 


	3. Weep Not For the Memories

This one I'd say is my worst songfic. The story within the song doesn't work well as a story, doesn't flow the way I wanted it to. Anyways, it's the second one I wrote and it's got to go up too. 'I will remember you' by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
Post Epi III/RotJ and G  
  
~*~Weep Not for the Memories~*~  
  
~I will remember you, Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, Weep not for the memories.~  
  
Padmé watched the clouds roll by. Her hand rested lightly on the sill, her two children were asleep behind her. Young Luke and Leia. Tomorrow, Luke would be taken by Obi-Wan to Tatooine, how ironic that Luke would grow up on his father's homeworld. His father, Anakin, now the evil Dark Lord, Darth Vader.  
  
~Remember the good times we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad.~  
  
Things were not bad, they were worse. Padmé had been worrying so much about the twins; she didn't remember much of anything. Now that she had time alone, her mind threw all her memories back at her. She had forgotten about the memories she had shared with Anakin. But he was no longer Anakin.  
  
~How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun, Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one.~  
  
Her mind flicked to the first time she saw him, staring at her on Tatooine. She loved the way he was so innocent as a boy. As they grew, their love had grown. She loved to feel the warmth of his arms. It seemed that the sun no longer shined on her.  
  
~I will remember you, Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, Weep not for the memories.~  
  
Dreams had come to her, about the past and her memories. She saw every moment that she had spent with him. She had kept moving since she had discovered that she was pregnant, she would not let the memories ruin the rest of her life. She would keep going. Now that everything was quiet for a few hours. She would let the memories release.  
  
~I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I'm standing on the edge of something much too deep.~  
  
Emotional fatigue took her with several battering waves. She was unable to sleep. She did not want tomorrow to come, her son would leave her, probably forever. Anakin was gone, Luke would be gone soon with Obi- Wan. All the men in her life were leaving her.  
  
~It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word. We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.~  
  
She missed Anakin. So many times, she would scream his name in her head, but there was never a response. Her mental block kept her from contacting him, protection of herself and her children. She wanted someone to know that she still loved him, but no one would listen. Who would want to hear that she loves Darth Vader?  
  
~But, I will remember you, Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, Weep not for the memories.~  
  
She smiled, a rare thing now a days. Her mind had floated to one of the last days that Anakin and she had spent together. She loved him still. Tears collected in her eyes, but not enough to actually fall. "Anakin.why?"  
  
~I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose. I'm clinging to a past that won't let me choose.~  
  
Perhaps her love was what drove him to the edge; perhaps it was his mother death. She wasn't sure what to do now. She planned on taking Leia to Alderaan and let her grow up there. She didn't know where she would go though. "It was my fault. I can't save the future with the decisions from the past."  
  
~Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night, You gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light.~  
  
Anakin had helped her and her friends when they were stuck on Tatooine. He had won the pod race for them. Not only that, but in the light of one of her Handmaiden's death, he was there for her, trying to help her. Did she not help him at the right time?  
  
~And I will remember you, Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by. Weep not for the memories.~  
  
Her head rested on the window. It was similar to the time long ago. The day before she gave up her children. That was years in the past now. Vader and Palpatine were dead, by the hand of her son. Her daughter was now the Chief of State, and her son the first of the new generation of Jedi. She refused to let her children know that she was still alive. It was her fault that Palpatine made it to power in the first place. She sighed and felt a strangely familiar presence behind her.  
  
She turned and saw the air shimmering, a figure starting to appear in the blue tinged air. She suddenly recognized the figure. Anakin.  
  
"Ani?"  
  
"My angel. You still use my nickname." Anakin said, smiling.  
  
"Anakin, I would never stop using your nickname."  
  
"I'm surprised that you actually remembered it."  
  
"Anakin, memories are so hard to forget. I will always remember you, will you do the same?"  
  
"Padmé, I will forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Star Wars: George Lucas  
  
"I will Remember You": Sarah McLachlan  
  
Weep Not for the Memories fan fiction: Lil Bit, July 2001 


	4. Fight the Break of Dawn

I'm back again! One of my favorite songs, introduced to me by one of my best guy friends. I regained my writing touch after 'Weep Not.'. Anyways this is "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry.  
  
AU and PG-13, due to sexual content  
  
~*~Fight the Break of Dawn~*~  
  
~Go on and close the curtains, 'Cause all we need is candlelight.~  
  
Padmé watched Anakin light a small candle. The candle flared up and lit the room with a soft glow. He grinned at her and pressed a button to darken the windows. Now the candle was the only light in the small room of her apartment. Her heart pounded at the intimacy that the one candle gave her.  
  
~You and me and the bottle of wine, And hold you tonight.~  
  
Anakin moved back to where she was and handed her a glass of Alderaani wine. She took the glass gratefully and then felt his arm move around her shoulders. Padmé sipped the wine then leaned against his chest.  
  
~Well, we know I'm going away, And how I wish, I wish it weren't so.~  
  
Anakin did not want to go on the mission the following day. He wanted to stay here with his Angel. That's why he planned this small get together. Watching the small woman, he felt his heart fill with love.  
  
~So take this wine and drink with me, Let's delay our misery.~  
  
Padmé knew of his mission the next day and wished that he would not leave. She knew she would be miserable and would miss him terribly. She moved slightly to look up into his eyes.  
  
~Save tonight, Fight the break of dawn, Come tomorrow, Tomorrow I'll be gone.~  
  
"Stay with me tonight." Padmé said softly. Anakin stared at her; her words were not a question, but a statement. He knew if he stayed, he would keep the mission out of his head. Together they would keep the next day from coming too quickly.  
  
~There's a log on the fire, And it burns like me for you.~  
  
Anakin knew he could not say no even if he wanted to. He wanted desperately to stay with her tonight. His heart pounded and pulsed her name. He moved to take her into his arms. She leaned against him and kissed him. He returned the kiss in answer to her statement. He knew that there was no turning back now.  
  
~Tomorrow comes with one desire. To take me away.~  
  
Padmé wished she had some power of holding the next day back, to stay in this one moment forever. His kisses became stronger, and she became more and more breathless. Tomorrow, he would leave, but tonight was hers.  
  
~It ain't easy to say goodbye, Darling please don't start to cry. 'Cause girl you know I've got to go, And Lord I wish it wasn't so.~  
  
Anakin noticed a tear start to fall down her cheek. He brushed it away with a kiss. "Angel, don't cry. I'm not gone yet. Tonight is yours, my love."  
  
~Save tonigh,t Fight the break of dawn, Come tomorrow, Tomorrow I'll be gone.~  
  
"I don't want you to leave." She whispered softly. He didn't want to leave either. Here he was with the love of his life and he was to leave the very next day. He had worked so hard to get this far and he was only going to have her one night.  
  
Tomorrow comes to take me away. I wish that I, that I could stay But girl you know I've got to go, oh And Lord knows I wish it wasn't so.  
  
His kisses became more intense. He knew what they both wanted. He stood from the couch and took her hand. He drew her from the couch and moved past the candle. Their shadows on the wall danced in the flickering of the candle. He was going to stay tonight and save this for their memories.  
  
Save tonight Fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Padmé lay awake next to her lover. She knew that he was awake and he knew she was. The earliest signs of dawn were outside of the small apartment and they both knew that tomorrow was now today. They had saved the night, and tried to fight the dawn from coming, but they both knew that was impossible. Now, Padmé knew that she had to watch her lover leave. But, with his return would bring more possibilities of winning the fight against the dawn.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Star Wars Dream: George Lucas Song: "Save Tonight" Eagle Eye Cherry Original Story: Lil' Bit, June 2002 


	5. One More Time

This is a wonderful song, yes it's one of the Country genre, but still it is a wonderful song. My best friend introduced me to this song, so this story will be dedicated to her. Lita. The song is 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio.  
  
Post-AotC and PG  
  
~*~One More Time~*~  
  
~Last night I had a crazy dream, A wish was granted just for me. It could be for anything,~  
  
Padmé was alone in her Senatorial apartments. Dormé had already gone away to her room and all of the Senator's guards had disappeared to watch the premises. She found herself totally alone, both in body and in mind. Her thoughts drifted to her husband, Anakin. It had been over two months since they had last seen each other. She missed her husband desperately.  
  
~I didn't ask for money, Or a mansion in Malibu.~  
  
She like her life, don't get her wrong, but her husband was the light of her life. Her brown eyes drifted around the lavish apartment, decorated in blue. Everything here was nice and rich, but none was hers. She never would have wished to be living in such a rich place. Especially if she was in love with someone who could not share it with her.  
  
~I simply wished, for one more day with you.~  
  
Stepping out onto her balcony, she looked over the city-planet of Coruscant in the waning sunlight, watching the pinpricks of stars appear. In her heart she knew that Anakin would be out there on a planet around one of those suns. Her hands rested on the balcony railing and a gentle wind blew the robes of her Senatorial cloak. She could almost feel Anakin here with her now. How much she wished he were there with her now.  
  
~One more day, One more time, One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied~`  
  
Her eyes closed and she felt the wind gently lift her hair away from her neck, place a gentle kiss there, like Anakin had done so many times before. She had lost count of the number of times they had stood in this very same spot and watched the sun set beyond the buildings. Oh, how much she wished for at least one more day with him, just to ease her aching heart.  
  
~But then again I know what it would do Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you~  
  
Padmé smiled wryly. She knew that she was selfish. One day would never satisfy her need to be with her husband. When she had finally decided, or maybe really realized that she loved him, she knew this would be one of the disadvantages. But still, it would not, could not, keep her from missing her husband.  
  
~First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl, Then I'd unplug the telephone, And keep the TV off.~  
  
She decided to quit focusing on the negative and began to imagine what it would be like if she could see her husband again for just a day. They would both cancel all the meetings for the day, but keeping inconspicuous. Then they would retreat to her apartments, sending away all the guards and her Handmaiden. The comm would be disconnected and the day would be theirs. They would not be Senator and Jedi, nor Queen and Slave. they would just be husband and wife, boy and girl.  
  
~I'd hold you every second Say a million 'I love you's' That's what I do, with one more day with you.~  
  
She could imagine his arms around her, holding her tight. His lips would be next to her ear, whispering nonsense into it, with an occasional 'I love you'. His kisses would be long and lingering, trying to slow the time around them. Time would have no meaning to them, only until that day was over. Once it was, he would be gone again.  
  
~One more day, One more time, One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied.~  
  
Padmé shivered, almost feeling Anakin's delicate touch tracing patters on her arm. She felt his breath on her cheek, heard the almost inaudible words of an 'I love you' in her ear. She opened her eyes and turned, expecting to see the sandy-haired Padawan standing beside her. Nothing.  
  
~But then again, I know what it would do, Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.~  
  
She sighed, knowing she was just reliving one of her memories. Anakin was not here now; he was away with his Master on a mission. Their love, still hidden, could not keep either of them away from their duties. Duty comes first, then love, whenever they could find time for it.  
  
~Leave me wishing still, for one more day.  
  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day.~  
  
The sun set below the horizon and the stars came out brighter, almost taunting her, pulling her love from her. She had told herself that she would wish for one more day, and she would keep wishing for it. Tears filled her eyes. They once did have that day, almost two months ago, and that was what it was, just a day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Star Wars Dream: George Lucas "One More Day": Diamond Rio 'One More Time' original songfic: Lil' Bit, March 03 


	6. Angel Memories

A rewrite of 'Weep not.' In my opinion, a much better version of that. Sarah McLachlan's 'I will remember you.'  
  
Post Episode III and PG, due to minor swearing.  
  
~*~Angel Memories~*~  
  
Padmé stood alone in the Alderaani palace. Clouds rolled over the distant plains. Alderaan reminded her so much of Naboo. She missed her home desperately, but that would be the first place that *he* would look. He was Darth Vader, previously and always Anakin Skywalker to her.   
  
~I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories~  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. Shadows fell across her and tears came into her eyes.  
  
~Remember the good times we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.~  
  
She idly wondered how she had come into his life and him into hers. She gasped softly, her hand coming to her lips. I'm forgetting my past. It's been too long, Ani. Come back to me. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, falling back into the past.  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun,  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one~  
  
A fourteen-year-old Padmé smiled softly to herself while a jubilant Anakin shouted over the roar of podracer engines. His creation worked. He was happy and bouncing around the cockpit of the small pod. Later, she saw him grinning at her after his win in the podrace. The boy had raised her hopes and created dreams for himself.  
  
~I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories.~  
  
Her eyes opened and she smiled in the sunlight. His bright smile was as warm, if not warmer, than this light. She remembered the blissful boy and wondered where all went wrong.   
  
~I'm so tired, but I can't sleep.  
  
I'm standing on the edge of something much too deep.~  
  
A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Nothing was ever right and she wondered where she went wrong. Thoughts like that kept her awake at night. She looked over the edge of the balcony.   
  
~It's funny how we feel so much, but we cannot say a word.  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.~  
  
"My lady, are you alright?"  
  
Padmé turned to see the owner of the palace. "Yes, Bail, I'm fine."  
  
Bail smiled at her and turned away. The voice inside her head began shouting.   
  
~But, I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories.~  
  
Once he left, she turned back to the cloudy plains. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. Her eyes closed and she took deep breaths again, thinking of another time with her lover, with her Ani.  
  
~I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose.  
  
I'm clinging to a past that won't let me choose.~  
  
Twenty-four year old Padmé stood before him, trying to get him to think rationally. He was basically telling her that he loved her and she was pushing him away. She wouldn't let it happen. She was afraid of what would come if they fell for each other, if they fell in love. She was a Senator and he was a Padawan. He was just a boy. Just. A. Boy.  
  
~Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night,  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light.~  
  
In the light of two assassination attempts on her, he stayed by her side. He kept her from falling into a depression. She believed that everything she had was gone, but he was there, telling her that he loved her. In the midst of war and death, she acted out of love. Anakin Skywalker married Padmé Amidala secretly on Naboo; this being the brightest day of Padmé's life.  
  
~And I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
  
Weep not for the memories.~  
  
She dried her tears and stepped away from the balcony. She would not cry. Anakin was not dead yet, and perhaps in her lifetime, he would live. Perhaps, one day, they could return to being together. But now, she had a decision to make.  
  
She walked back inside, looking for Bail Organa. She was to leave something precious to her heart here, her own daughter. She was doing this out of love and the memory of Anakin. Leia would be better without her mother here, if Darth Vader came, he would not know that the child was his daughter. If Padmé stayed, he would know.  
  
After speaking to Bail, Padmé left. She was leaving her life behind, killing all ties of her previous life. But one thing she would refuse to ever do, she couldn't do, was forget. She could not forget her past and her memories. She would always remember.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Song: 'I will remember you' - Sarah McLachland  
  
Star Wars Dream: George Lucas  
  
'Angel Memories' Original Fan Fiction: Lil' Bit, August 02. 


End file.
